In this respect the use of paper and polymer films printed with pigments of the dispersed class (Transfer Printing) using machines of the rotogravure type to place an image having a material aspect (wood, marble, stone) or abstract aspect (geometrical patterns) on manufactured articles of various kinds covered with a continuous layer of a paint product derived from a liquid or powder chemical formulation is known.
Rotogravure printing makes it possible to obtain visual results of a high level of quality, with high image definition, including through four-colour printing, without however generating any effect of a tactile or three-dimensional type, which is a limitation.